Twilight Musical
by musicalEdward
Summary: What happens when all of Forks burst out in song? A musical! Bella, and all of the Cullens, along with Forks live in a musical. Hilarious songs that represent the first book!
1. Preface

**A/N- This is an idea that I had. I know that it has been done many times, but I wanted to try it myself!!! Bare with me here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I own any twilight characters……….checking……….yeah that's right. I don't. Stephanie Meyer does. (grumbling)

* * *

**

** Preface**

I never really wondered how I would die. When I would die though, I would have thought that it would be from old age. Not from a hungry and obsessed vampire.

(Music starts playing in the background)

I start walking towards the room where the dim light is coming from.

(Music is getting louder)

When I finally reach the room, I stop. Standing in front of me, is my killer. Every nerve in my body shuts down. I can't feel anything. Then an all too familiar feeling creeps into my stomach.

Sarcasm.

By now I have just given up. Hopefully Edward has too. Almost every person I know is trying to keep me safe. From myself. James turns around. By now the music is on full blast. He seems alarmed at the smile on my face.

My mouth starts to open. James thinks I'm about to scream, but, boy, is he wrong. Instead of yelling, I start to sing.

_Well I encourage your complete cooperation,  
I'll send ya roses when I think ya need to smile  
I can't control myself because I don't know how  
And you'll love me for it honestly _

_I'll be here for awhile  
I'll give you blood, blood  
Gallons of the stuff  
Give you all that you can drink and it will never be enough  
I'll give you blood, blood, blood  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood  
_

_A celebrated girl amongst the gurneys  
They can fix me proper with a bit of luck  
The doctors and the nurses they adore me so_

_But it's really quite alarming  
Cause I have such awful luck!  
(Why thank you)  
I give you blood, blood  
Gallons of the stuff  
I give you all that you can drink  
And it has never been enough  
I give you blood, blood, blood  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!_

When I finished singing, I looked at James. He just stood there awe struck.

I don't think he'll be killing me just yet.

* * *

**A/N-**

**Sooooo, how did you like it? I have had this idea for a while and I wanted to play with it!! For the story, I will be following the book, but they will only be guidelines. So I can break them a tad.! Also at the end of every chapter, I will put the play list. **

**Song- Blood, by My Chemical Romance**

**Also, I am trying to find a song that reminds me of when Bella goes to Forks. I have a few in mind, but I wanted some other opinions!**

**MusicalEdward**

**Emma **_**  
**_


	2. First Sight

**A/N- These songs aren't the greatest, but I had soo much fun!!! Hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters in this story, or the songs. The bands (which I will tell you at the end) and Stephanie Meyer own both.****L**

**Chapter 1- First Sight**

I am standing at entrance to the Forks High School. So far it has been crazy. After getting absolutely no sleep last night, because of all of the unpacking, I am basically a living dead girl. (**A/N- Living Dead Girl, Rob Zombie**)

Yesterday, my plane landed in the small town of Forks. I will be living here until High School is over. Don't ask me why I moved to Forks, because right now I am second guessing myself. Originally I moved here to let my mom and her new husband, Phil, have some alone time. Cough, cough. I am now living with my dad, Charlie, in Forks.

Finding my courage, I walk into the main office. A middle-aged red head woman sits at a desk, looking over some paper work. I stop at her desk, and she looks up. I open my mouth, but she talks before me.

"You must be Isabella Swan." She asks.

"Bella, and yes." I answer.

"Great. We have been expecting you, dear. Your father, Charlie, has been telling us all about you."

Well isn't that great. The whole population of Forks knows that I am here. Way to stay unnoticed Bella.

The red-headed woman gave me a slip of paper, which had my classes on it, and a map of the school. I step out of the office, and head to my first class. As I walk past the parking lot, I can't help but notice two cars in the parking lot. A silver Volvo, and a dark red convertible. My first thought, is why would anyone buy a convertible in Forks? My second thought, is that the people who own these cars must be pretty rich.

When I made it into the class, I found an empty seat and sat in it. The person next to me, turned around.

"Isabella Swan, isn't it?" I turned to face the voice. It was a boy.

"Bella actually"

"Your Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yeah I am, is that going to be a problem?" I asked the boy.

"Wha.., ah no, of course not. Any way I'm Mike." I looked at Mike. He had spiky blonde hair, and a nice face. He was probably the guy that all the girls fell for.

"Hey Mike."

We talked for a bit, until the teacher came into the class. After telling us all to settle down, we started our class. For the rest of the day, it was all the same. Meet a new boy in the class, correct my name, get my paper signed by the teacher, and then leave.

At lunch, I sat at a table with Mike, Jessica (I met her in Math), Eric, and Tyler ( who I met in English, along with Eric). While Mike was talking to Jessica, I had a chance to look around the cafeteria. That is when I saw them.

The seven of them, were sitting at their own table in the back left corner. They were all so beautiful. There was a tall blonde, a short pixie-like girl with spiky black hair, a muscular guy (who looked as if he took steroids), a tall blonde guy, and a bronze haired boy.

"What you looking at Bella?" I turned to see Jessica.

"Nothing, why?"

"Oh, come on, don't deny it! You were looking at the Cullen's!"

"The Cullen's? Who are they?" I ask, not wanting to let her know what I was looking at.

"The Cullen's are over there. Rosalie Hale is the blonde, Emmet Cullen is the big one, Jasper Hale is the other blonde, and he is twins with Rosalie. Alice Cullen is the small, black haired girl, and Edward is the bronze haired one." When she said Edward she giggled.

When Jessica turned away, I snuck another peek at Edward. He looked straight at me, with this glare.

The rest of the day passed on quickly. Although, in Science, I had to sit next to Edward. The whole time he wouldn't even talk to me. I didn't even know what I did wrong, or what I did to make him hate me?!

When I walked out of the class, I ran into Mike and the rest of his gang. Eric and Tyler, along with a few other guys that I didn't know were apart of it.

"Oh, hey Mike. Sorry I didn't see you." I apologized.

"That's fine Bella." He said. I couldn't help but notice how nervous he was.

"You okay Mike?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Hearing that he was fine, I got up and started walking away. That was when I heard it. It started off as a faint whisper, but then it got louder. I turned around to face Mike. Behind him was his gang all in some sort of position. Then I heard the music.

_**All Boys**__-_

_You__'__re the one for me_

_You__'__re my ecstasy_

_You__'__re the one I need_

_**Chorus-**_

_Get down_

_Get down_

_And move it all around_

_Hey baby love I need a girl like you_

_But tell me if you feel it too_

_I__'__m in delusion every minute every hour_

_My heart is calling out for you_

_**Mike-**_

_I feel in heaven when I look in your eyes_

_I know that you are the one for me_

_(one for me)_

_You drive me crazy cuz you__'__re one of a kind_

_I want your lovin__'_

_And I want it right now_

_**Chorus**_

_Ooh baby you__'__re so fine_

_I__'__m gonna make you mine_

_Your lips they look so sweet_

_You__'__re the one for me_

_You__'__re my ecstasy_

_You__'__re the one I need_

_**Eric-**_

_Bang, bang, bang_

_Here we come_

_Here we slam_

_It__'__s the fun factory_

_With the bsb__'__s_

_Yo you girls_

_Get on your knees_

_Tryin__'__ to scream_

_Or touch me please_

_Forks High boys_

_Are you with it_

_(yeah)_

_T.Y. hit it!_

_**Tyler-**_

_Come on girl and get down_

_Smack it up_

_Flip it_

_And move it all around_

_Here it is if you wanna get with this_

_Put you at the top of my list_

_Get down_

_Get Down_

_And move it all around!_

When the music stopped I was speechless. It was only my first day of school, and already people were singing songs to me. I couldn't help but look at the Cullen's, who were apart of the big group that surrounded us. In the middle of the group, was Edward Cullen. He, along with his family, were on the ground laughing, with tears coming out of their eyes.

**A/N-**

**So how was this one?? I had a lot of fun writing it!!**

**The song:**

**Get Down (You're The One For Me)**

**BY: The Backstreet Boys.**

**I just had to pick this song!! It was perfect for Bella and all of the boys at Forks!!LOL**

**Read and Review Please!!! The more review that faster I write!!wink, wink**

**Emma****J**


	3. Retaliation

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while!! You know how school sometimes gets in the way of things!! Anyway…..I was so happy that people actually read my story!! Thank You!!**

**P.S.- This chapter is not in the book!!**

**Chapter 2- Retaliation**

_**Flashback**_

_When the music stopped I was speechless. It was only my first day of school, and already people were singing songs to me. I couldn't help but look at the Cullen__'__s, who were apart of the big group that surrounded us. In the middle of the group, was Edward Cullen. He, along with his family, were on the ground laughing, with tears coming out of their eyes._

_**End of Flashback**_

Now normally I am not a violent person. But when it comes to people serenading me on the first day with Backstreet Boys songs, a girl's gotta make a stand. I slowly turned around to face the guys who just finished singing.

Once they saw my face, they didn't look too happy. They actually looked a tad bit scared. I could hear the music in the background, faintly growing louder. I just had to let these boys know that I was just not in the mood at the moment. And I probably won't be in the near future for that matter.

The music grew louder. Loud enough for me to start singing. I turned to a boy who was in my Spanish class. I didn't know his name, but when he started hitting on me I found out that he was a nerd. To the meaning. As if the glasses and the calculator weren't enough. I waited for my Qu to start singing, when it came I started.

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius-you're gonna drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

Okay, so you're a high school genius  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much

**Turns to Mike**

_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve-just in case  
And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place_

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're Mike Newton  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much

**Turns to Eric**

_You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
Even though its from the nineteen seventies  
I can see you kiss your car good night  
C'mon boy tell me-you must be jokin', right!_

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you've got a car  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  


**Turns to Tyler**_  
That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
That don't impress me much_

Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...  
Oo-Oh-Oh  
That don't impress me much!

Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-No  
Alright! Alright!

When the song ended I looked around me again. Everyone was so shocked. I quickly stole a glance at the Cullens. Only four of them were shocked. The little black haired girl had a sly smile on her face. Almost as if she knew what I was going to do before I started the song. I looked at Edward. His eyes held confusion, and humour. I turned and walked to the parking lot. When I got in my truck, I turned on the radio and my favourite song was playing. Unpredictable, by Green Day. As I turned out of the parking lot, I stole another glance at Edward. He had some kind of emotion, but I couldn't tell what it was from this distance, in his eyes and on his face. I turned and drove back home.

**A/N- So? How was it? I'm not very happy with this one, but as long as you guys like it I'm fine with it!! Please leave a review!!**

**Song- That Don't Impress Me Much**

**By- Shania Twain**

**Emma**


End file.
